Just to Say I Love You
by F-cHaN
Summary: Sakura and Li are in love, but they both are too shy to tell each other. Just when Li is about to say that he loves her, Sakura got kidnapped! What will Li do to save his true love? ~[S+S] n [E+T] ^^~
1. Prologue

Just to Say I Love You – Chapter 1

This is my first CCS fan fic, so I'm so sorry if this isn't that good. Forgive my grammar, English is just my second language!

Sum things about this fan fic:

~Sakura, Eli, Li, and Madison are in 7th grade

~Li and Sakura always teasing each other to hide their true feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (I wish I do! xD). CLAMP does

"Sakura!" Madison yelled

"Oh, hello Madison," Sakura smiled

"How are you today?" Madison asked with a really weird tone of voice. Sakura looked at her like she was someone that Sakura didn't know.

"You have something to tell me, don't you, Madison?" Madison blushed. "Is this about Eli?" Madison's face was even redder. "Did he…"

"All right Sakura! I asked him out yesterday," Madison said.

"Finally, Madison! I've been waiting so long for this to happen!" Sakura shouted joyfully. Madison blushed. "So how was it?"

"Uh, Eli and I were going to the movie yesterday and I don't really know what made me do it I suddenly asked 'Would you like to go out with me?' and then he said 'I'd love to!'," Madison told Sakura the story without breathing.

"Eli sure is lucky to have a girlfriend like you!" Now Madison's face was as red as a tomato.

"A… Anyway, how's Li?" Madison asked.

"Uh, dunno." This time Sakura's face reddened. "I'm not like his mother, ya know."

"I know, but you like him, don't you?"

"Him?? I mean, c'mon! He's the weirdest boy I've ever known in my entire life!"

"Who is?" someone suddenly tapped Sakura's shoulder. She looked at that person

"You are," she said with a cold tone of voice, although she knew her face was blushing.

"You're weird_er_," Li punched Sakura's arm slowly. "Hey Eli!" he suddenly yelled.

"Yo Li! Wassup?" Eli ran to Sakura, Madison, and Li.

"The sky," Li joked. "Eli, I heard you and Madison are going out. Is that true?" he asked teasingly. Both Eli and Madison were blushing.

"Yeah, it is, you silly," Sakura answered.

"I'm not silly. You are!"

"Whatever," Sakura muttered.

"See? She admitted it," Li grinned.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You…" Sakura tried to catch Li that was running from her and saying "Sakura is silly!" out loud.

"They're so cute together, aren't they, Eli?" Madison asked.

"They are."

So what do you think? I know it's kinda short, but plz R+R! Send ur comment to kawaii_anime_gurl@hotmail.com


	2. The Field Trip

Just to Say I Love You – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS :'( CLAMP does

"Morning everyone!" Sakura said when she entered her classroom. She was sweating. Her rollerblade was broken, so she had to run to school. She looked at the clock. _7:59__! Phew… I'm so lucky!, she thought._

"Yap, Avalon finally reached the finish line, ladies and gentlemen!" Li joked. Some people laughed.

"Thank you," Sakura replied coldly.

"You're welcome."

Mr. Terada then came. Everyone was sitting on their seats. "Good morning class. Today we are going to a field trip ("Yay!!"). You can make your own groups of four," he told the class.

"A field trip. What fun," Li murmured.

"It's fun all right," Sakura said. "Madison, wanna be in my group?"

"Sure. Can Eli be in ours too?" Madison replied.

"Why not?"

"So we need one more person…" Eli said. All three of them peered at Li with can-you-please-be-in-our-group? look.

"Fine I will," he said. _YAY!!! Sakura thought, but the only thing that she said was, "Don't annoy me today, okay? I'm in my good mood and I don't want you to break it."_

"I won't," Li stopped. "Silly."

"Li!!! Stop that!!" Sakura yelled and tried to catch him, as usual.

"Avalon! Showron!" Mr. Terada called them.

"Oopsy," Sakura murmured.

"No fighting, okay? Now let's go!"

"Um, excuse me, Sir, but where exactly are we going?" Li asked.

"To the park," Mr. Terada answered.

"So, we have to get as many 'treasure' as we can, get it?" Li said.

"I get it, okay? It's like Finding the Treasure game that we played when we were small, right guys?" Sakura replied.

"Right," said Eli and Madison in unison. They blushed when they realized that.

"Just checking, okay? Now, go!!!" Li exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, who says you're the leader?" Sakura asked.

"I do," Li answered with a death glare.

"Don't you guys think we have to split?" she ignored Li.

"Yup. I'm definitely with Madison, you two can be together. Bye!!" Eli ran with Madison, leaving Li and Sakura that were looking at each other.

"Me and _Sakura??? Hey you guys, come back!!!" Li yelled when he realized what happened._

"I guess we have to… Work together now, Li," Sakura said, blushing.

"Again," Li added. "After we caught all the Clow Cards and changed it to Sakura Cards, I thought we wouldn't work together ever again… It was enough for me."

"Well, we can't do anything now, can we?"

"Guess you're right. Now let's go," he walked away.

"Wait! WAAAAAAAAA!!" Sakura fell down. Li caught her. Their eyes met. He didn't let go of Sakura after a couple of minutes. Then they both blushing.

"Oh my… Thank… Thank you, Li," Sakura's heart was running.

"You… You're welcome."

Meanwhile, behind the bushes…

"That was a kawaii shot!" Madison smiled happily. "Today's going to be great!!"

"Madison…" Eli sweatdropped.

"What?"

"You're weird."

"So are you."

"But you love me, right?"

"Be quiet, Eli," Madison blushed

E-mail me @ kawaii_anime_gurl@hotmail.com ~Arigatou ^^~


	3. Sakura's GONE?

**Just to Say I Love You - Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS…. CLAMP does! (I really really wish I do!!!)

"Li! Found one!" Sakura yelled.

"Me too."

"Wow! I didn't know that Find the Treasure is still fun, even though we're now 13!"

"Uh-huh." 

Sakura looked at him. _He seems quieter than usual…_

"Li?" she called.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno. You seem quieter."

"I do?" Li asked.

"Yup."

"Well, I'm okay, Sakura."

"Good then."

Silence…

"Hey," Sakura said.

"What?" Li replied.

"I was wondering…"

"What were you wondering?"

"If we…"

"If we what?"

"Oh, can you _please don't interrupt me when I'm talking??" Sakura asked angrily._

"Fine I won't."

"Good."

"So you were saying…"

"I… Uh... Never mind," she blushed.

"Oh, okay then."

Silence…

"Li?" Sakura called.

"What???" he replied.

"I… Uh… Nothing," she felt her face blushing.

"Do you realize this is exactly what we were talking about five minutes ago?"

"Yeah."

"You're weird, Sakura."

"I know I am."

"Right."

Then they fell silent again…

_Should I?_ Li asked himself. Should _I tell her now, about my feeling about her? Am I ready yet? And if I tell her now, would she be mad at me? I mean, I annoy her all the time!_

Sakura was thinking the exact same thing about Li.

"Sakura," Li said.

"Li," Sakura called at the same time.

"You go first," she quickly said.

"Okay," he stopped. "Sakura I…" he turned his back to Sakura. He startled when he saw nobody was there but himself.

"You guys!! Sakura's gone!!" Li shouted when he saw Eli and Madison.

"She's… WHAT??!?!?" Madison exclaimed.

"She's gone, Madison! Gone! One second she was talking to me, the other second she wasn't there anymore!" Li's face was pale.

"Li, I won't forgive you if something bad happened to her! I really won't!!" 

"Neither will I," Li murmured.

"Calm down, Madison…" Eli tried to make Madison calm.

"How can I be CALM when Sakura's gone?!? How can I???" she cried.

"I know it's hard for you, Madison, but we have to be calm, so we can search for her, don't we?" he hugged her. "Now stop crying."

"I guess…" Madison sobbed. "I guess you're right."

Seeing them hugging each other made Li a little jealous. No, it wasn't because he liked Madison or something. It was because he wanted to do that with Sakura, to always be there when she needed him. _But now she's gone, and it's all my fault! He thought angrily. __I, Li Showron, promise myself to find her, and never let something bad happen to her ever again! Never!_

AHHHHH!!! SAKURA'S GONE!!! HOW CAN THAT BE??!?!? Tell me what you think!! (My e-mail: kawaii_anime_gurl@hotmail.com)


End file.
